Girl next door
by songwritersonly
Summary: Rachel is Sam's glee classmate and friend until he asks her to prom! Total Samchel  rachel/sam  fiction.
1. Rachel POV prom

**disclaimer: ****_i don't own glee only the romantic part of sam and rachel. and the "*" sign means thoughts in the head thinking._**

**_PROM?_**

**_(Rachel): This morning I woke up around 5:30, had a healthy breakfast and then got ready for McKinnley high, oh the essence of high school. As I looked out the window after i got ready i saw my my best friend (*my crush) in class, Sam Evans (aka trout mouth), so as i peered thru the window he waved to me (*aww he waved), i did a polite wave and ran outside to get a ride with Sam, and his mom drove us. "Hi Rache, how are you?"asked Sam hugging me (*swoon..he smells great). "Oh hi Sam, i'm good thank you! How bout you?" I said to Sam. "I'm good! you welcome! I guess we're here at the school!" said Sam opening the door. As we got down we went to different areas, him to biology and i to history, then my friend Finn came by me, "hey Ray, well how are you?" asked Finn. "I thought your not suppose to talk to me at school, since Quinn said so,.." i said irritated. "oh yeah i forgot. Listen, text me after class," said Finn._**

**_As class came and went, we had Glee class, i usually sit with Sam, Santana, and Mercades. "So, yay prom is comming up!" said Santana who's date is a football jock and Mercades' date is a jock too. _**

"I know it's cool, it just I don't have a date!" I said in a whisper. "you don't?" said Santana back. "yeah, Sam hasn't have the nerve too!" I said. "oh bummer. Oh wait here comes 'trout mouth'!" said Santana lowly then said loudly. I saw him and Puck talking, about something then laugh (*I love Sam's laugh) then Sam sits next to me and hugs me in a friendly way. "hey, well class! Prom is comming up what song choices are great?" said Mr. Schue. "All that I got (make up song) by Fergie!" l said. "great idea, Rachel!" said Mr. Schue. Everyone said there choices, Sam added "Brown eyed girl" by Van Morrison then asked to sing it infront of everyone. So he did and before dedicated it to his "Perfect Brown eyed girl..Me'! Everyone sang and was like "Aww!" (minus Finn) when Sam said that. At the end of the song, Sam bent down on one knee with a rose in his hand two tickets for Prom saying, "Rachel Berry, my neighbor, best friend, and the nicest girl who treats me well, will you go to Prom with me? I love you!". I looked at him, Finn, and everyone and screamed "Yes I do Sam Evans!" and accepted the rose and my ticket for Prom! As I sat down, Mercades, & Santana we're asking me what was I wearing, how my hair would be, heels or flats, and everything a girl for prom would be asked. Sam held my hand the whole time and at the end of class, until to our ride from Mrs. Evans we played it coy. As we got to our houses, Sam walked me to my house and kissed me and said "bye" (*felt like fireworks). 


	2. First Datejust asking her Sam POV

Chapter 2: First date.. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Samchel or any ships..just Sam and Rachel love. <3, songwritersonly (Sam's p.o.v): So it's any ordinary day, it's 2 weeks til prom. Rachel and I really close. Her looks are really hot and beautiful, personality is the best any girl should have! Rachel Barbra Berry is my girl all I can say. Today, I'm gonna ask her to go on a date with me...thinking Italian or steak and stuff..*thinking really fast*..Italian! Usual area! Here comes my beautiful beau, walking towards me *did I metion how beautiful she is? Haha* "Hey Sammy, how are you?" she asked me *she called me "Sammy" only Quinn and my family call me that!* "Hey beautiful, I'm great you?" I asked holding onto my girl's hand. "haha thanks for the compliment, Sam! I'm great too so for duets today what do you want to sing?" asked Rachel happily thinking of glee club. I pulled my girl, into the closest classroom and sat with her on top of the desk. "you welcome Rach, well I was kind of thinking of the song 'whenever' or 'just can't get enough'!" I said holding her hand. "hmmm know what I never heard of 'whenever' only 'just can't get enough'!" said Rachel leaning against my arm. So I pull out my IPod touch and began to play 'Whenever' by the black eyed peas into our ears, it's a love duet, about being there no matter what for your love. 'Look through the trees past the sky, beyond the northern lights you see my delight, reflecting your eyes! And I won't let go, if you wait for me, whenever whatever and you select the next destination! Whenever wherever we'll go-! Whenever wherever you'll go!...continues on" (*disclaimer i don't own the song all rights go to the black eyed peas!) So after playing it and pushing Rachel to sing it with me, she loved it so much she said "Yes!" and began rehearsing. So we had our duet done, all I had to do was ask her out for a date tonight..formal wear, italian, relaxation, love, etc. "So since we got duets tomorrow, which we chosen I was wondering, Rachel Barbra Berry will you go on a date with me?" I asked bending on one knee in front of Rachel holding a Rose out. Rachel looked at me and began to be teary eyed; "I don't know how you do it? You sing and ask me to PROM! Now it's hearing your favorite song, bending 1 knee, a rose, and a date? Wow you know how to get a girl to get weak in the knees! I say YES!" said Rachel throwing her body into me to hug. I hugged her and rubbed her back. " I don't know either Rachel, but I know I'm a romantic/charmer like my father, s Sweet like my mother!" I said. To be continued..ch 3 will have more on it 


End file.
